


I Don't Need You To Love Me

by injunoir



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: I don't know, M/M, Moving On, Not Great But Have It, Why Did I Write This?, i guess happy ending, um slight angst?, xiaokun are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: Kunhang gets heartbroken but decides maybe it's better to finally let it go.





	I Don't Need You To Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Complete word vomit, I apologize for this trash. I seriously have no idea what this is but just. TAKE IT. Anyways, the yukdery no one (including myself) asked for.

Kunhang pulls his head back as he downs another shot. He harshly sets it down and his eyes go back to the boy across the room. The boy who has another in his arms with a wide smile. The boy he was in love with.

They didn't work, was what he said, they weren't meant for each other. They were just _too_ different.

His name was Liu Yangyang. A wonderful boy with the most contagious laughter and beautiful smile. He was energetic, sarcastic, always got what he wanted. Which was how he got the boy that was currently blushing madly beside him.

Xiao Dejun — known as Xiaojun to his friends. He was almost the complete opposite of Yangyang. Dejun was sweet, soft, kind, yet he had a sharp tongue.

Kunhang couldn't help but to feel bitter from the similarities between himself and Dejun.

Dejun, Kunhang would also think, was _everything_ he wasn't. Dejun was more outgoing, daring, gorgeous, and he had a lip piercing that Kunhang has caught Yangyang staring at.

Kunhang couldn't even force himself to blame Yangyang for wanting someone like Dejun. If he wasn't so hung up on Yangyang, he probably would've been one of Dejun’s admirers.

“Stop that,” a voice snaps Kunhang out of his thoughts, “Stop hurting yourself more. He isn't worth it Hangie, forget him.”

Kunhang tears his gaze away from the two to look at Ten. He sighs, shaking his head and looks at his empty shot glass.

“I can't,” he replied, “I just can't seem to forget him no matter how hard I try. Tennie, if we weren't friends and you had to pick, would you choose Dejun or me?”

“That's a dumb question,” Sicheng joins in, “Ten wouldn't date _either_ of you. You're not his type.”

“Then _who_ , dare tell, is his type?” Kunhang deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

“Me,” Sicheng confirmed, “I'm his type.”

“My god,” Kunhang whined, “If you two are going to pine again please do it elsewhere and leave me in my despair, _please_.”

“Fine, but quit moping, he isn't worth it,” Ten retoilled before pulling Sicheng along to the dance floor.

Kunhang doesn't do as told, though. He refills his shot glass and turns back around, back against the counter. His eyes find their way to look at the same pair he'd been eyeing beforehand and is met with a pair of piercing, dark brown eyes. The eyes that belonged to the one and only; Liu Yangyang.

Kunhang's breath hitched as they met eyes, Yangyang’s skimming him up and down with an amused yet curious gaze. Kunhang swallowed thickly, holding their eye contact as he downs his shot before walking away. 

_You're just too fucking clingy._

Kunhang sits at their table, said table empty as all of their friends were either dancing, drinking at the bar, or left. Kunhang wishes he were at home, watching the new show he'd been obsessed with; brooklyn nine nine. But he knows Ten is right, he needs to let loose and forget Yangyang.

_You're constantly craving attention I can't give you._

He scoffs, but he doesn't know to who. He doesn't know whether he's disappointed in himself for clinging onto Yangyang, for constantly needing a reassurance, or from the fact that Yangyang left him that way.

_You talk so much._

Kunhang grabs the cup sitting where Ten used to be seated and drinks it. He talked more than Yangyang did because Yangyang never usually talked, he preferred to use his mouth for something else.

_I'm sick of you always telling the world we're dating. It's annoying, so stop._

They were technically dating, everyone knew even if Kunhang hadn't spoken a word. Yangyang would rather keep it on the low, almost as if he didn't want anyone to know they were ‘a thing’.

Kunhang’s eyes wandered around the room, bright lights flashing everywhere as loud music escaped from the speakers. Lots of people dancing at the center and drinking away.

A chest covered his view. He looked up and met eyes with Wong Yukhei, a friend of Sicheng who he'd only met once or twice.

“Hey,” Yukhei breathed out, “is it okay if I join you?”

Kunhang just stares, then shrugging, “Go ahead.”

Yukhei grinned and sat across from him as Kunhang turned his body to face him.

“Heard ‘bout you and Yangyang,” Yukhei frowns, “I could get a couple hits at him if you'd like?”

Kunhang snorts, “Please Yukhei, you're too soft for that. I'll be fine, he's just another boy who can't handle being with me.”

Yukhei’s frown deepened, “Don't let jerks do that to you, Kunhang, you deserve way better than that.”

Kunhang smiles, “Maybe,” he snickered, “I guess my type are just those who’ll break me over and over.”

“It shouldn't be.”

“Why’s it matter?” Kunhang tilts his head to the side, “Not like Yangyang broke _your_ heart.”

Yukhei looks away, avoiding Kunhang's gaze. Kunhang stares in curiosity, opening his mouth to speak but Yukhei beats him to it.

“He did,” Yukhei gulps, making eye contact with Kunhang once more, “By breaking yours.”

Kunhang sits in stunned silence as Yukhei’s face begins to grow red.

“Well,” Kunhang starts, giving him a smile, “At least let me get to know you better.”

Yukhei grins widely, nodding quickly. Kunhang pats the seat beside him and Yukhei immediately goes to sit there.

“What do you want to know?”

Kunhang leans forward, cheek pressed against his palm as he stared at Yukhei, “Anything, really.”

“Okay, I'm—”

“Kunhang,” a voice interrupts, startling Kunhang.

Said boy sighed, watching how Yukhei looked up and face dropped before he sat up and turned to look.

Yangyang stood there, looking between the two with a slight smirk. Kunhang's breath hitches as he looks up at Yangyang, swallowing all nerves that built up in him.

“What do you need, Yangyang?” Kunhang asks, staring him right back.

“Curious as to whether or not I'm able to borrow the only prince in this club,” Yangyang smiles widely, “Can I?”

_We're not meant for each other, sorry, see you around._

Kunhang's cheeks heat up as he flusteredly looked at Yangyang. Behind Kunhang, Yukhei is glaring at Yangyang and inside, he's hoping Kunhang won't let Yangyang get to him again.

“What about...Dejun?” Kunhang asks quietly, avoiding eyes with Yangyang

“What about him?” Yangyang laughs, “I'm here for you, not him. Can we go to the bar, get a drink and maybe…” Yangyang grabs Kunhang's hand, “...get back to where we left off?”

Kunhang looks at him, head spinning with so many thoughts, and he turns back to look at Yukhei before turning back to Yangyang.

_You can't escape me, Kunhang, but that doesn't mean I’ll love you back._

Kunhang finds himself at the bar again, another tiring day passing by. It had been weeks since the last time he'd been there and _definitely_ needed a break after many exams.

He spots Dejun across the bar, talking to who he assumed was Qian Kun, a senior.

“Kunhang!”

He turns around, spotting Ten with his arm linked with Sicheng as his other arm waves at him ecstatically.

“Hey Ten, Sicheng,” Kunhang grinned.

“You seem so much more happier,” Ten smiles, “But remember I won't hesitate to beat his ass and I don't care who he is!”

Sicheng rolled his eyes, “He knows, Ten, come on.”

The pair left and Kunhang once more turned around, mindlessly swirling his straw while mixing his drink. He was waiting for his now _boyfriend_ to arrive which was a new thing for him. He hadn't properly dated since high school and he was so thrilled.

“Hey there stranger,” Someone whispers into his ear.

Kunhang immediately turns, smiling, “Hi.”

“Just a ‘hi’?” Yangyang laughs, “Nothing else?”

“Nope,” Kunhang sips through his straw, “What do you need?”

“Wanna talk with you, or did you already find yourself another guy to leech off of?” Yangyang snorts.

Kunhang ignores his comment, “And talk about what? We have no business with each other, not anymore.”

Yangyang lets out a laugh, “Right, right, but didn't you say- What was it? That you belong to _me_?”

Kunhang’s eyes start to burn as he fights back the urge to let himself cry, “That's what _you_ said, not me. I'd never stoop as low as to let someone else _own_ me. I might've wanted you, but you were shit to me.”

“Kunhang, who let you talk back to me, huh?” Yangyang tilts his head yo the side, “What happened to everything you said to me? All that happened between us? Did you forget it all already for that dude you've been hanging with? Already moved onto your next guy?”

“That _guy_ is Wong Yukhei and you will speak _to_ him and _about_ him with respect,” Kunhang hisses, “Besides, I don't think you have any right to speak about whatever the hell ‘ _us_ ’ was because you've seemed to find a new one to hurt. Why don't you just run along now, I decided I'm _done_ with you.”

_“Hey, Kunhang, sorry I'm late.”_

Kunhang immediately breaks into a smile as he turns away from Yangyang and sees Yukhei standing there. He jumps off his seat and wraps his arms around him, breathing out in content.

“Glad you're here,” Kunhang sighs out.

“So,” Yangyang clears his throat, “about what I asked?”

Kunhang looks up at Yukhei, grinning at him before looking at Yangyang, “It's a no from me, I've got a night of fun planned out with my _boyfriend_. So if you don't mind, that seat you're sitting on? That's _his_ seat.”

Yangyang, baffled, stares at Kunhang as if he'd grown two heads. He slowly lifts himself from the seat, stepping away and watches the pair sit where he and Kunhang once sat.

“Kunhang,” Yangyang hisses, only getting a side glance.

He scoffs, shaking his head, before walking away.

“You know,” Yukhei says, “I'm proud of you for not going back to someone who just wanted to have some fun and not caring if you were going to hurt.”

Kunhang smiles at him, reaching over to clasp their hands together and he nods, “I am, too, and am especially glad I got to know you better.”

**Author's Note:**

> how much did it suck?
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neofleur)


End file.
